russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Week TV Schedule 2012
The following channels are Holy Week TV Schedule 2012 specials from April 5 to 7, 2012. Maundy Thursday, April 5, 2012 ABS-CBN 2 10:00am to 12:00nn – Dubai 12:00nn to 1:30pm – Mga Kuwento Mula sa Lupang Pangako: Sa Mga Yapak ni Hesus 1:30pm to 2:30pm – Lenten Special: On A Road Less Travelled 2:30pm to 4:30pm – Lenten Recollection 4:30pm to 6:00pm – Celebration of the Lord Supper 6:00pm to 7:00pm – Rated K: Himala 7:00pm to 8:30pm – MMK: Krus 8:30pm to 10:30pm – I’ll Be There 10:30pm to 11:30pm – Krusada: Pananalig 11:30pm to 12:30am – SVD Priestly Ordinating of the Yapak Class PTV 4: Off air TV5 6:00am to 7:00am – Buhay Ni Kristo 7:00am to 8:00am – Visita Iglesia 8:00am to 8:30am - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 8:30am to 9:00am – Fish Hooks 9:00am to 9:30am – Phineas and Ferb 9:30am to 10:00am – Ed, Edd, Eddy 10:00am to 10:30am – Powerpuffs Girls Z 10:30am to 11:00am – Ben 10 11:00am to 12:30pm – Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (Tagalized) 12:30pm to 2:00pm - Hey Arnold: The Movie (Tagalized) 2:00pm to 4:00pm – Firehouse Dog (Tagalized) 4:00pm to 6:00pm – Forrest Gump (Tagalized) 6:00pm to 8:00pm – Evan Almighty (Tagalized) 8:00pm to 10:00pm – Men In Black (Tagalized) 10:00pm to 12:00am – A Mighty Heart (Tagalized) GMA 7 8:00am to 8:30am – Tom and Jerry 8:30am to 9:00am – Jackie Chan Adventures 9:00am to 9:30am – Mojacko 9:30am to 10:00 am - Slam Dunk 10:00am to 10:30 am - One Piece 10:30am to 12:30pm – One True Love 12:30pm to 2:30pm – Naglalayag 2:30pm to 5:00pm – Muro Ami 5:00pm to 6:00pm – Tanikala 6:00pm to 7:00pm – Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho 7:00pm to 9:00pm – The Promise 9:00pm to 11:00pm – Philippine Treasures 11:00pm to 11:30pm – Reporter’s Notebook 11:30pm – I-Witness: Gintong Putik RPN 9: ETC regular programming GMA News TV 11: Off air IBC 13 (Correct this if this is wrong) 9 am – Hour of Power 10:30 am – Oras ng Katotohanan 11:30 am – Great Day to Live 12 nn – Holy Week special 3 pm – Shalom 3-Day Retreat 8 pm to 12 mn – El Shaddai 3-Day Lenten Retreat SBN 21: Talk TV regular programming Studio 23 10 am – Rites of the Last Supper and Washing of the Feet 11:30 am – LBO: God’s Little Children 1:30 pm – UEFA Champion’s League 5:30 pm – Barkada Nights: The Game Plan 7:30 pm – Once in a Lifetime Documentary: Cena vs. The Rock (replay) 8:30 pm – WWE Wrestlemania 28 (replay) 12:30 am to 3 am – Myx Net 25: Off-air due to a technical maintenance. RJTV 29 (2nd Avenue), BEAM 31 (Chase), Light TV 33 and SMNI 39: Regular programming UNTV 37: Off air Aksyon TV 41: Ako Mismo and Teknotrip and Dokyu5 marathon (9 am to 9:30 pm) (with Aksyon Breaking) 3ABN 45: Off air Good Friday, April 6, 2012 ABS-CBN 2 10:00am to 12:00nn – Tanging Yaman 12:00nn to 3:00pm – The Seven Last Words 3:00pm to 4:00pm – Lenten Special: On A Road Less Travelled 4:00pm to 5:00pm – Veneration of the Cross 5:00pm to 6:00pm – Mga Kuwento Mula sa Lupang Pangako: Ang Makabagong Disipulo 6:00pm to 7:00pm – Rated K: Nasaan ang Himala? 7:00pm to 8:30pm – MMK: Tsinelas 8:30pm to 10:30pm – Sa ‘Yo Lamang 10:30pm to 11:30pm – Patrol Ng Pilipino: Kamay ng Milagro 11:30pm to 12:30am – A Journey Home: Pilgrimage to the Holy Land PTV 4: Off air TV5 6:00am to 7:00am – Liwanag Sa Dilim 7:00am to 8:00am – Kerygma TV 8:00am to 8:30am – Fish Hooks 8:30am to 9:00am – Phineas and Ferb 9:00am to 9:30am – Ed, Edd, Eddy 9:30am to 10:00am – Powerpuffs Girls Z 10:00am to 11:30am – Muppets Takes Manhattan (Tagalized) 11:30am to 1:00pm – Justice League: New Frontier (Tagalized) 1:00pm to 3:00pm – The Pagemaster (Tagalized) 3:00pm to 5:00pm – The Bucketlist (Tagalized) 5:00pm to 7:00pm – Just Like Heaven (Tagalized) 7:00pm to 9:00pm - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Tagalized) 9:00pm to 10:30pm – Ang Katapusan: A TV5 News and Information Special 10:30pm to 12:30am – Memoirs of Geisha (Tagalized) GMA 7 8:00am to 8:30am – Tom and Jerry 8:30am to 9:00am – Jackie Chan Adventures 9:00am to 9:30am – Mojacko 9:30am to 10:30am – Power To Unite 10:30am to 12:00pm – Till I Met You 12:00pm to 3:00pm – Siete Palabras 3:00pm to 4:00pm - I-Witness: Kristo 4:00pm to 5:00pm - Born to Be Wild 5:00pm to 6:00pm – Tanikala 6:00pm to 6:30pm – Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho 6:30pm to 7:00pm – Wish Ko Lang (Nawawala si Lola) 7:00 pm to 9:00 pm – Report Card 9:00 pm to 11:00 pm – Oras Na 11:00 pm to 11:30 pm – I-Witness: Domui Dei 11:30 pm to 12:00 mn – Reporter’s Notebook: Tawi-Tawi RPN 9: ETC regular programming GMA News TV 11: Off air IBC 13 (correct this if this is wrong) 8:30 am – Tagamend 9 am – Hour of Power 10:30 am – Oras ng Katotohanan 11:30 am – Holy Week TV special 12 nn – Seven Last Words (formerly from RPN 9) 3 pm – Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat 8 pm to 12 mn – El Shaddai 3-Day Lenten Retreat SBN 21: Talk TV regular programming Studio 23 3 am – The Masters (LIVE) 7:30 am – UEFA Champion’s League 11:30 am – LBO: Magnifico 1:30 pm – The Masters (replay) 5:30 pm – Barkada Nights: Sky High 7:30 pm – Barkada Nights: Race to Witch Mountain 9:30 pm to 11:30 pm – Barkada Nights: My Favorite Martian Net 25: Off-air due to a technical maintenance. RJTV 29 (2nd Avenue), Light TV 33 and SMNI 39: Regular programming BEAM 31 (Chase): Off air UNTV 37: Off air Aksyon TV 41: Ako Mismo and Teknotrip and Dokyu5 marathon (9 am to 9:30 pm) (with Aksyon Breaking) 3ABN 45: Off air Black Saturday, April 7, 2012 ABS-CBN 2 10:00am to 12:00nn – Paano Kita Iibigin? 12:00nn to 2:00pm – A Journey Home 2:00pm to 4:00pm – Banal 4:00pm to 6:00pm – Bahay Kubo 6:00pm to 7:00pm – Rated K: Kwento ng Buhay 7:00pm to 8:30pm – MMK: Traysikel 8:30pm to 10:30pm – Til’ My Heartaches End 10:30pm to 11:30pm – Krusada: Laya 11:30pm to 1:00am – Easter Vigil PTV 4: Off air TV5 6:00am to 7:00am - Pinakabanal na Tao ng Simbahan 7:00am to 8:00am - Siete Dolores 8:00am to 8:30am - Handy Manny 8:30am to 9:00am - Jungle Junction 9:00am to 9:30am - Batibot 9:30am to 10:00am - Secret Saturdays 10:00am to 10:30am - Teen Titans 10:30am to 11:00am - Ben 10: Alien Force 11:00am to 12:30pm - Barney's Great Adventure (Tagalized) 12:30pm to 2:00pm - Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (Tagalized) 2:00pm to 4:00pm - Journey to the Center of the Earth (Tagalized) 4:00pm to 6:00pm - The Terminal (Tagalized) 6:00pm to 8:00pm - Black Knight (Tagalized) 8:00pm to 10:00pm - The Matrix Revolution (Tagalized) 10:00pm to 12:00am - Beyond Borders (Tagalized) GMA 7 8:00am to 8:30am – Tom and Jerry 8:30am to 9:00am – Jackie Chan Adventures 9:00am to 10:00am – Doraemon: Nobita and the Robot Kingdom 10:00am to 10:30am – Born to be Wild 10:30am to 12:00nn – I Will Always Love You 12:00nn to 1:30pm – Lovestruck 1:30pm to 3:00pm – Ikaw Pa Rin: Bongga Ka Boy 3:00pm to 5:00pm – You To Me Are Everything 5:00pm to 6:00pm – Tanikala 6:00pm to 7:00pm – Wish Ko Lang 7:00pm to 9:00pm – Pinagpala sa Babaeng Lahat (TAPE, Inc. Holy Week drama special) 9:00pm to 11:00pm – Enteng Kabisote: Okay Ka, Fairy Ko 11:00pm to 12:00 mn – Just For Laughs Gags 12:00 mn to 1:00 am – Way of the Cross: Easter Vigil Mass (Live via Satellite from the Vatican) RPN 9: ETC regular programming GMA News TV 11: Off air IBC 13 3 pm – Oras ng Katotohanan 4 pm – Shalom: 3-Day Retreat 10 pm to 7 am – El Shaddai: 3-Day Lenten Retreat SBN 21: Talk TV regular programming Studio 23 3 am – The Masters (LIVE) 7:30 am – Sabong TV 8:30 am – Generation RX 9 am – Motocross TV 9:30 am – Thumbs Up! 10 am – Onli in Pinas 10:30 am – Pedro Penduko 11 am – NBA Action 11:30 am – NBA (Live) 1:30 pm – The Masters (replay) 5:30 pm – The Voice (Season 2) 7:30 pm – WWE Raw 8:30 pm – WWE NXT 9:30 pm – NBA (replay) 11:30 pm to 12:30 am – The Ultimate Fighter Net 25: Regular programming (6 am onwards) RJTV 29 (2nd Avenue), BEAM 31 (Chase), Light TV 33 and SMNI 39: Regular programming UNTV 37: Regular programming (but, Ang Dating Daan) Aksyon TV 41: Regular programming (but, off air at 12 mn) (with Aksyon Breaking, without Radyo5 programs, Balitang 60 and Aksyon Sabado) 3ABN 45: Off air Category:Holy Week schedule